Environment Show
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please welcome to the announcer at chuckie cheese, here unknown. how’s everyone doing today? Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese everyone. Thank you takes a seat, so here what I said, it’s kind like a farmer Barney from pbs. This are farms and this is barney and friends did you watch IT? Wink at you from you at the end. This television most exciting show this is environment 1992 show you ready? The songs are lion sleep tonight, one world, Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear, crocodile rock, old MacDonald, and save us from extinction. He will be here chuck e. Will be here and we will be rocking and roll, you will want to have it on cec tv right? Backstage Manager: 1 minute till showtime 1 minute Announcer: Dueing the break there is geography rap, cec tv news and can can. These are the cec tv special that you gonna have. Now, if we have a show break you gonna relaxed before show back. So first right here number one and 3, make sure the magic words is chuck e, cheese right. Backstage Manager: 30 Second TIL showtime 30. Announcer: now remember be good on the show and then, Munch Make Believe band start playing okay. And our host tonight is Chuck E. Cheese. Okay I think all set now. Set up now, we going to Reading a opening blast. We I say Chuck E. Cheese, he will be a host, okay. All right Larry, I think all set now sit up now let’s have a good one and it’s going to be a goodnight. Director: cec TV environment show number 05192 take 1. Announcer: When Show come one, you going to see a backstage countdown so let’s get started. Backstage Manager: Showtime in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, cec tv logo cue and announces. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Chuck E. Cheese presents the ribbling sounds of Munch's Make Believe Band. Pasqually: Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh Background: Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Pasqually: In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the quiet jungle The lion sleeps tonight Everyone (except Pasuqally, who sings "ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh" in the background): Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Pasqually: Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the quiet village The lion sleeps tonight Everyone (except Pasuqally, who sings "ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh" in the background): Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh Pasqually: You know Chuck E? I think I'm gonna let sleeping lions lye Munch: Hey I wonder if it ever wakes up in enough time to eat! Jasper: Yeah, and that's one kitty here who's bite is bigger than my bark (the band laughs) Pasqually: He's right! Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh (e-um-um-a-weh) Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh (e-um-um-a-weh) Munch: You know, I once had a friend who lived in the same house as a lion (laughs) Chuck E: Wow, wouldn't that get awfully crowded? Munch: Well, its all one world, isn't it? (laughs) Helen: Here's a little topic I should let slip by It has to do with cleaning up the earth, the sea, and the sky Now is the time we should begin And here are some ways we can all pitch in The rainforest gives the earth its oxygen And we've got to build it up together to build it up again We can work together if you please Cause we've got to protect those plants and trees All the little creatures in the deep blue sea I know they mean a lot to you and me The rivers and the oceans, we've just got to keep them clean We've got to keep their water fresh, if you know what I mean, yea-ea-ah One world is enough, for all of us One world is enough One world is enough, for all of us One world is enough There are some words that I should probably say Just like we've got to protect that ozone layer Pasqually: That's right! Helen: It is what protects us from the rays of the sun And without it well, we'd all be pretty well done! The good news is that its so easy To clean up the enviroment for you and me See, there is still some time to make a stand Put our heads together and gives us a plan, we-we-ell One world is enough for all of us One world is enough One world is enough for all of us One world is enough Munch: Well, I know what I'm gonna do for the enviroment, I'm gonna recycle all my cans (the band agrees) Pasqually: That's a good idea. I'm gonna turn off the water when I brush my teeth Munch: That's good too. Hey Jasper, what about you? Jasper: I'm gonna gather up all the newspapers and take 'em down to the recycling center Pasqually: Good idea Everyone: One world is enough for all of us One world is enough One world is enough for all of us Helen: One world... is... enough! Chuck E: Stay with us, we'll be right back (Show break) Backstage Manager: Okah Everyone Take a break until Show back on in 8 minutes, Chuck E: Pasqually, did you got any lions today? Pasqually: No, but lions in jungle, did you? Chuck E: Everyone quiet down that show is coming back. Backstage Manager: were back on in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, Cue music and cue announcers. Announcer We're broadcasting live as Chuck E. Cheese presents to you the sophisticated sounds of Munch's Make Believe Band! Munch (and teddy bears, on background vocals) Well baby let me be Your lovin' teddy bear Put a chain around my neck, And lead me anywhere Oh let me be Your teddy bear Ha I don't wanna be your tiger Cause tigers play too rough I don't wanna be your lion 'Cause lions ain't the kind You love enough Just wanna be, your teddy bear Put a chain around my neck And lead me anywhere Oh let me be Your teddy bear. Oh baby let me be, around you every night I run your fingers through my hair, And cuddle me real tight Oh let me be Your teddy bear Now listen I don't wanna be your tiger Cause tigers play too rough I don't wanna be your lion 'Cause lions ain't the kind You love enough I just wanna be, your teddy bear Your teddy bear Haha Put a chain around my neck And lead me anywhere Oh let me be Your teddy bear Hahaha Oh let me be your teddy beeearrrr Just wanna be your teddy bear Chuck E. Well Munch, judging from the sound reverberating throughout, it could only be one person. Everyone Charlie Rockit! Charlie Yo what's up? Munch Well Charlie, I'd like to ask you to sit in but... Charlie Gee Munch, that teddy bear song, I just can't believe Chuck E. What on Earth do you mean? Charlie I mean, I like tunes with a little more bite Chuck E. Well Charlie, I'm sure we'd all like to hear... Charlie (interrupts and breaks into song) One two, one two!' I remember when rock was young Me and Suzie had so much fun Holding hands and skimming stones Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own But the biggest kick I ever got Was doing a thing called the crocodile rock While the other kids were rocking round the clock We were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock Well crocodile rocking is something shocking When your feet just cant keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh lawdy mama those Friday nights When all the stars were shinin bright And the crocodile rocking was out of sight Ooooh, oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh But the years went by and the rock just died Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy Long nights crying by the record machine Dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans But they'll never kill the thrills we've got Burning up to the crocodile rock Learning fast as the weeks went past We really thought the crocodile rock would last Well crocodile rocking is something shocking When your feet just cant keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh lawdy mama those Friday nights When all the stars were shinin bright And the crocodile rocking was out of sight Ooooh, oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Ooooh, oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Chuck E. I can now understand Charlie What you mean by a song with bite (Laughs) But, we really need to get along with our show, so Charlie Not quite, Chuck Chuck E. What? (Charlie interupts again, playing his guitar) Charlie You were saying? Chuck E. Forget it. (Show Break) Backstage Manager: Okay everyone take a break, and last show will be back in 8 minutes. Category:History